fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Marina Pretty Cure!
is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by Hibiki and is scheduled to premiere in February 2019. The season centers around four girls who are granted the power to become the legendary warriors of the ocean, Pretty Cure. Their mission? Find the Sirene Pearls before The Bandits otherwise, the world will suffer. Synopsis :Blue Marina Pretty Cure! episodes Hello! I'm Utsumi Momo! Y'know, life is just full of adventure. Some people spend their days working, coming home to their family, sleeping and repeat. But me? My life has always been an adventure and contains none of those things, besides a family. '' ''My life became so much more interesting when a mysterious evil looking boy appeared. I was a little upset that he interrupted me and my hour of fun but that was the least of my worries. This man was attacking the cruise boat that was not yet docked and I couldn't just let this opportunity to be a hero pass me by! '' ''And just like that, along with a girl called Kaitou Nanase, we became the legendary warriors of the ocean, Pretty Cure! However, a lot more fun is on it's way as we met a penguin and a polar bear who told us we have to search for the Sirene Pearls before The Bandits did. '' ''Well, I don't know what they are but I am up for a challenge! So be sure to join myself and Nanase as we sail away on an adventure of a life time! Characters Pretty Cure / 13 years old, Momo is childish yet caring. She has her moments where she comes off pretty dumb, but makes up for it with her kindness. As a hobby and a way to calm herself down, Momo loves to dance by the ocean as she loves the feeling of the wind on her skin when she dances / 14 years old, Nanase is friendly yet blunt. She isn't fond of having everything placed on her shoulders thus becoming grumpy after accomplishing the task. Nanase loves to travel and always looks forward to future cruises. Tends to keep to herself when she is feeling down. / 15 years old, Maiha is a laid back and easy going girl. She usually goes at her own pace and is a part of a dance troupe called "Oceania". She always puts her friends before herself and is crazy about fashion and fairy tales. Despite her gentle appearance, Maiha is not afraid to put up a fight. / 14 years old, Kaede is energetic and sporty. She is very competitive and only cares about herself. She is rather selfish and hates helping out at her parent's fruit shop. Kaede has a smile as bright as the sun and loves to just hang out with her friends and relax under the summer sun. Fairies A penguin like fairy who is mature and like a father figure to the Cures. He can get frustrated rather easily thus needing to get dumped into the refrigerator to cool himself down. Bubbles has a vulnerable side where he'll shuffle from side to side which will always result in the Cures cuddling him. A baby polar bear who is very shy. She tends to spend her days asleep and likes it when the Cures or Bubbles rock her in their arms. To show that she loves them, she touches her nose against their cheeks and may giggle in the process. Shiver can get very mischievous and cheeky sometimes too. The Bandits A member of The Bandits who just refuses to follow the rules, which sometimes results in the other members putting him down and bullying him. Despite this, he doesn't care and always has a trick up his sleeve, with it either being a joke or an actual battle plan. The monsters that The Bandits use to fight the Cures. They are created when the Bandit places their black rock on the object it wishes for it to devour and take form as. Supporting Characters 13 years old, Suzuka is a shy girl who keeps to herself as she isn't very good at making friends. She believes she has no purpose in life yet she spends her time reading novels or studying about the ocean. 14 years old, Kimiya is Momo's best friend who loves to tease her. He tends to always help his father out at the Umibegahama Hotel. When he's free, he is either always teaching Momo new dance moves, playing video games, swimming or entering dance competitions. Items *'Ocean Commune' - The Ocean Commune is the phone like transformation item that the girls use to transform. The girls activate the phone by saying "Cure A La Motion! Switch Over!!". *'Sirene Pearls' - The Sirene Pearls are twelve pearls that were scattered in different parts of Japan. With each pearl gathered, the person(s) will be teleported to a fairy tale world and must fulfil the story the way it should be to be deemed worthy of that pearl. When all twelve Sirene Pearls are gathered, a great power will be bestowed upon those who gathered them. Locations *'Umibegahama' - Umibegahama is the hometown of the girls and is also the main setting for Blue Marina Pretty Cure!. It is most famous for its harbour and beaches which is where a lot of its citizens or tourists go to everyday. *'Umibegahama Marina' - The harbour where a lot of cruise boats and other boats dock or sail through. It is also a popular destination for tourists or its citizens, with a lot of cafes and fun activities located around it. Media Merchandise Main article: Blue Marina Pretty Cure! Music Movies is the crossover movie that Blue Marina! appears in. They are joined by the Fresh! and Doki Doki! Cures. Trivia *''Blue Marina!'' is the third Pretty Cure season to focus on fairy tales, but unlike Yes! 5 GoGo! and Smile!, this series dives deeper into the fairy tale theme and explores many fairy tales that all series in the franchise have never touched. Author's Note Hi, guys! Hibiki here! Thanks to all of you who are supporting this series! I would just like to mention that this series will get updated with every episode that is released. So you won't know the other villain's names till they appear in the latest episode! I hope you can be patient and will still continue to enjoy Blue Marina Pretty Cure!. Thank you so much again for following Blue Marina! References Category:Fan Series Category:CureHibiki Category:Series Category:Blue Marina Pretty Cure!